


Adonais

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Complete, I guess looking back the title's a bit pretentious haha, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: Someone reminisces about a first meeting in the final meeting. Adonais (reference to a poem for Keats, written by Percy Shelley). Lightning flash fiction.





	Adonais

He knew this day would come. He  _fucking_  knew it.

_"Hey, who do you think you are?" Golden curls licked with burnt caramel, jay blue eyes._

"I mean, honestly, what was I thinking, of course. Of. Fucking. Course. I-" He scuffed his hair back behind his head, roughly.

 _A sneer. "Who do_ I  _think_ I  _am?" He kicked back his feet onto the desk. "'A rose by this very name will always smell sweet.'"_

One finger fell into the curling slips. A soft phrase cracked from the winter-blue lips.

" _That's not right." He scrunched up his nose like he had sniffed orangutan._

A trail of liquid fuel bleeded into the nooks and crannies. He filled each separate spiral.

" _Wow, must've taken a falling cow on the head to realize that one," he responded dryly._

The last curl held on to his finger like a weak butterfly, just emerged from his chrysalis.

_He rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for, and what do you know about me anyway."_

"Simon," Baz breathed.

"If only you knew. If only you knew the millions of heartsick shit I've memorized. The stupid prose and poems I know by...stone." Baz barked out a grated laugh. "I have no heart anymore. You'd laugh if you could see me now."

_His eyes blurred and he was taking steps forward into time. When he had returned to Watford from numpties. When they had first kissed. When Simon had first touched him, and the burn made him gasp from a heat he had never known. When they had first danced awkwardly at the ball, and then later before a tiered cake that had some sour cherries._

"Simon. Oh gods, Simon, where  _are_ you?!" Baz cried, and that flame eating out his heart blazed. The words spat into flames.

"Simon Snow. Beloved husband, friend, father. 'The soul of Adonais, like a star,/ Beacons from the abode where the Eternal are.'"


End file.
